My Immortal
by PizzaPasta
Summary: Such wonderful memories surround that creek... "Whenever he happens to look at me, I suddenly feel...frozen. As if I can't move at all until he looks away. I guess Ludwig just has that power over me or something-mesmorizing, mind-reading, almost chilling power." Mainly friendship between Feliciano and Ludwig, and some one-sided GerIta. T to be safe...


**Hey, guys~! PizzaPasta has a new story out~ Well, obviously. You're kinda reading it...but anyway, I hope you all enjoy my new story, My Immortal. I don't own Hetalia, of course. And I don't own the title name; I was listening to My Immortal by Evanescence when I thought, "Oh my lord, this song totally fits my story!" XD Well, to me, it does. I don't know if any of you would want to listen to it while reading this. I wrote this as sorta a dedication to my best friend. But you people don't care, do you..? c: There's some OOC in this, just as a warning. And human names are involved. :3 Well, I'm done rambling. Enjoy!**

I stared at the water while Ludwig made his way across the creek carefully, using the large rocks sticking up to avoid the freezing water. Closing my eyes tightly, I breathed sharply through my nose to calm my heartbeat, and then opened them back up to see him looking at me curiously from on top of one of the rocks. I frowned and focused on one spot on the rock in front of me, and carefully took a step-leap across the water, sliding back slightly from the moss and algae. "Step there next," Ludwig said, pointing at a smaller rock with water in some sort of a knothole. "Then come across to the boulder over here."

Nodding, I followed his first instruction, and gasped when my foot slipped into the water. "I'm okay…" I assured, shivering slightly. I sucking in my breath and jumped across to the other boulder. Moving towards the end, I stared up at him quietly.

He stared back for a moment from the bank, and then held out a hand for me. He didn't say anything, but I knew better than to tell him I didn't need any help. I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up onto the bank, using my free hand to grab a sturdy tree sapling. "Thank you," I said, smiling slightly. And I truly meant it.

"Of course. I didn't want you to fall in, Feli," he told me softly, and climbed up further after I regained my balance.

Eventually, I was able to walk almost next to him. "Do you know where you're going? Or are we just wandering around?" I grinned as we maneuvered around the branches that attempted to grab us like arms and hands.

Ludwig glanced back at me and shrugged. "Some of these places are familiar. Like up the hill; there's a baseball field," he started, pointing up the hill, "where Gilbert called me a buzz kill." I giggled lightly and he stopped walking, picking up a baseball in the dirt. "Meb. M-E-B. Initials, I guess…" He looked at it for a moment longer and handed it to me, adding, "Here. You can have Meb's baseball. I don't want it." We started walking again, and after a moment, he said, "We'll just follow the creek downstream, against the current. Okay? We should come to the bridge eventually…maybe a beaver dam."

I nodded and put the baseball in my pocket. "Okiedokie then, Luddy! You lead the way, considering I've never been down here before…" As he nodded, I looked back down at the ground and stopped suddenly. "Ooh, tracks! They look kinda like beaver tracks. I guess we're going in the right way, huh?" After I asked, I glanced up at him to see him staring at me once again.

Whenever he happens to look at me, I suddenly feel…_frozen_. As if I can't move at all until he looks away. I don't know why that's been happening so often nowadays, but it has. I guess Ludwig just has that power over me or something—mesmerizing, mind-reading, almost chilling power. He turned around and began walking again, causing me to jog to catch up to him. "…what's that?" he asked softly, concentrating on a large tree trunk that had fallen across the creek.

Frowning, I almost asked what he was looking at but I soon figured it out: what looked like a blue cloth was stuck on a branch in the middle. "I don't know…maybe a flag or something?" I suggested.

Ludwig nodded, and emptied his pockets, handing me his phone and a smaller piece of paper. "We won't know unless we get it," he answered, and gave me a small smile. I didn't know what he meant until he slowly made his way onto the tree trunk.

"Oh, my God…what are you doing?" I laughed, sitting down in the dirt. "Are you seriously going out there to get it? I'm gonna laugh if you fall in!"

He shook his head slightly and stepped out further on the trunk. "I won't fa—AH!" I began giggling furiously when he slipped and landed on his stomach, forcing him to crawl the rest of the way. "I won't fall, Feli," he restarted, smiling slightly at me. He stopped moving for a moment, and then started to laugh nervously. "…I realize I can't swim when I'm in the middle of an old tree trunk in the middle of the creek…"

My smile faded a little, but I laughed it off. "You're kidding! You can't swim? And you still went out there!" I rolled my eyes and stared at him as he attempted to get the flag out of the mess of branches and leaves. "Idiot! Even I wouldn't do that!"

"No, but I've got it!" Ludwig announced, giving the flag a slight thrust into the air. Before losing his balance again, he used the "pole"—made out of what looked like bamboo—as almost a walking stick: after every few times he moved back, he lifted the pole and brought it back down into the water alongside him. Once he made it back to me safely, he held it out to me and asked, "Why the heck was it out there?"

I shrugged and took it, trading back his phone for it. "I don't know. Maybe it's a 'capture-the-flag' flag. The other's probably red. Or gone." Pulling softly on the blue cloth, I smiled. "Whoever made it did a good job."

After pocketing his phone, he took the flag back and inspected it closer. "Whoever made it used staples. At least now I have a weapon in case someone decides to attack us." He glanced back at me and asked, "Shall we go on?"

**Yeah, really OOC Germany. And a little of Italy. Oh well...But this actually happened to my friend and I one day when we were hanging out by this creek behind a high school near my house. I'm Feliciano, my buddy is Ludwig. I'm sure my personal life doesn't intrigue any of you, though. Anyway, the next chapter will be up eventually, I promise! I'm still working on Alone, so it might be a little while. Thank you if you read and reviewed Alone! And thank you for such positive feedback! I really didn't think that it was that good... Until the future, my dear readers... XD**


End file.
